Come On Cupcake, Let's Take Over the World
by Naic
Summary: "Common Rhys, join me…and all this will be mine. I mean ours, ours." Basically smut, a series of bad choices, and some spoilers for episode 4.


**Come On Cupcake, Let's Take Over the World**

Rhys, company man extraordinaire and resent vault hunter (or friend to a vault hunter in training, if you wanted to be precise) was just about to have all the dreams he had ever dreamt come true. He was going to sit in Handsome Jacks's chair, located in the hearth of the inter-galactic corporation Hyperion.

Rhys' hands where shaking slightly as he walked towards the throne like chair. The heels of his boots click clacked on the marble floor; the sound echoing across the spacious room. 10 years ago when he had started working his way up the corporate hierarchy all his dreams and fantasies had been about this room, this chair, and the man who had sat here before him.

It was no secret that he had idolized Jack, Hyperion's former and now deceased boss. But so had many, Jack had been one of a kind. A crazy, murderous kind, but still, a kind of his own. Rhys could feel shivers of anticipation running down his spine as he placed a first tentative hand on the armrest. He swivelled it around, the chair of his dreams, and sat down.

He felt like a king, or maybe like the president of the most powerful, evil corporation in this sector of space. He had always been a realist at heart. Too bad he was only here on a quick grab and run, he would have to savour this feeling so he could relive it later.

"Feels good" he purred. The chair did indeed feel fantastic; he ran his hands, both his human hand and the bionic implant one, across the soft leather in the armrests.

"That'd be the contact-activated dopamine injectors," Jack said, or well the hologram of Hyperion's former boss that only Rhys could see. Long story that.

Jack was leaning against the desk, even though, you know no body and all that. His arms crossed over his chest and a half mad, half devious smile on his lips. As Rhys sat down reverently he took a seat opposite him, legs thrown carelessly across the massive gold coloured desk (or was it actually solid gold?). It matched the chair, excess and over the top were just other names for Jack.

"Ha ha! Eager to jump into the big chair?" Jack grinned.

"It suits you kiddo," he added fondly.

Rhys leaned his head back, sinking into the soft chair. He really hoped it was not made of dead kittens; that Jack had only been joking about that.

He relaxed and let his eyes wander across the opulent room, soaking in the feeling of power and douchbagness it reeked of.

His gaze sweeping over the room he inadvertently saw when the smile on Jack's face faded and a calculating look replaced it, it made him vary. Traveling with Jack stuck in his head had been a terrifying, horrible, horrific, and simply wonderful experience. He was afraid all the time, but on the other hand life had never been more exciting.

"You know, this could be our last chance to chat you and I."

Jack continued without waiting for a reply.

"For years I ruled Hyperion from this very room. And now, here you are, where it all started.

Tell me, how does it feel?"

Rhys smiled, not sure if it was the dopamine or the exaltation over being here. Not, perhaps, the way he had thought he would end up in this position, by climbing the company ladder, kicking and pulling down the screaming competition.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he smiling contently.

"So imagine Rhys, if it was not just for this moment, you sitting there. Imagine it was forever." Jack got up on his feet and started pacing back and forth, hands waving in the air, reinforcing his words.

"Eh, what?" Rhys said, unsure where all this where going.

"I never found a successor before I died. But I have now. And that successor is you Rhys," he stopped in front in of him, both hands clasping the edge of the desk, eyes burning holes in Rhys.

"It's hardly chance that we are here, the only place with an override jack, from here we can take it all back.

So whada'ya say kiddo?" his smile madly wide.

"To be honest, I am not sure I trust you," Rhys spurted out, then hunched back and braced for a burst of outrage as he realised that, no, he should probably not have said that. But none came.

"Why would you not trust me? I am offended, and hurt," Jack said, posing theatrically, hand against forehead, torso leaning back. The image was only slightly marred as he peaked an eye open to see if Rhys was looking. He closed it rapidly as he saw Rhys narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well you are a psychopathic serial killer."

"Well thank you, you make me blush whispering such niceties to me." Jack's shimmering blue hologram, grin sparkling moved to the side of the chair, arms sweeping out in front of them encompassing the office and all that lay behind.

"Common Rhys, join me…and all this will be mine. I mean !"

"I don't, I just don't know," Rhys answered, voice faltering. After everything he had seen, did he really want this? Live a life of backstabbing; a life where even your closest friends would sell you out if it would win them a promotion? He had only been gone from the halls of Hyperion for a few weeks but it felt like a lifetime had passed.

He had options now, maybe even friends. Or at least people who had only tried to kill him a little so far, and to be fair, in the end they hadn't. He could live on Pandora, be a vault hunter. Still, you know, rich and powerful and all that. Really I mean, what was the point of life otherwise?

He was deep in thought as he weighted pros and cons against each other, well mostly cons against cons to be honest.

Suddenly Jack's face was close to his, holographic nose against his ear and Jack whispered,

"I will give you everything you want Cupcake. Just think about it," he paused for a second and in the stillness it was almost like Rhys could feel someone breathe against his ear.

"This chair. Hyperion. Meeee…" the last was drawn out, the vowel elongated infinitum, the smugness of his voice so obvious. It sent a rush of blood straight to Rhys's groin. He gulped and shifted in his chair, momentarily lost in awkwardness.

Maybe Jack had meant to put him off balance, maybe not, he succeeded anyway; which was why he managed to take control over the cyborg arm. Rhys could only watch in horrified excitement as the arm, no longer his to control, crept down to cup the growing mound in his trousers.

"What are you doing," he tried for powerful but it came out a squeak.

"Come on Sweet-cheeks, let Jack take care of you. Just relax."

He was about as far from relaxed as was possible though, panic and burning humiliation spreading, paralysing him.

"Jack!" he squeaked, voice breaking at the end.

"There, there, I am just giving you what you want, what you have always wanted Butter-cup," obviously not caring that Rhys was freaking out Jack slowly loosened his belt one handed and then deftly proceeded to pop open the buttons in his trousers, one after another.

"There is no need to lie to me, I live in your head remember.

You have been idealizing me for years, filling your rooms with posters of me, dreaming of being me, or maybe just being _with_ me. Am I right?" his voice self-assured and lecherous at the same time.

For a second Rhys contemplated pressing every button he could reach in random, one of them would have to go to a catapult chair. It would launch him out into space and away from this predicament he suddenly and unexpectedly found himself in. But he didn't, because face it, it was just so true.

Jack pushed his underwear away and pulled his swollen prick, the tip already glistening.

"Well, well Rhys, aren't you a big boy, and all happy to see me." Jack chuckled, mechanical fingers closing around his member.

Rhys looked on, mouth dry as the Pandoran dessert. His entire body hitched involuntarily as Jack slowly and rhythmically started stroking him, up and down.

He clamped his teeth together and stifled a pathetic moan that tried to escape his lips. This needs to stop he kept thinking frantically, but unable to make any physical attempt at moving out of the chair or away from the steady hand working him over.

"You should stop, you don't even like me." He managed to push out between his closed teeth, his reptile mind raging at him for trying to interfere with what was happening.

"Don't like you?" Jack spat.

"What are you twelve? Do you think I like being dead, to be a fricking hologram for god's sake?" the hand gripping his dick clenched on the brink of painfulness and he must have shifted because it let off immediate, and he could see Jack to his side shrug his shoulder apologetically in the corner of his eye.

When he spoke again his voice was back to the honey slick tone, every syllable coming out promising pleasure and doom in equal measures.

"What I would like is for you to join me in taking back Hyperion, take your place as my successor, and you know, kill a few people," he chuckled, "Rhys, Rhys, Rhys, can't you see how perfect you are; how perfect we are together. Just think of the power, the glory, the dead kittens lying at your feet."

The manic tone of his voice and to be honest random insanities should have made Rhys run screaming but it only turned him on, it was after all that ruthlessness, the _I will do anything to get what I want_ attitude that had started his obsession. Well that and men with power, is not a cliché for nothing.

"Close your eyes and lean that glorious set of hair back, and just let me take care of this, I know you want to." Rhys had to stifle a groan as his, or Jack's, or well their cyborg hand resumed pumping up and down. Slow steady movements, all the way to the root and up to the tip, in sure swift strokes.

His eyelids fluttered close as he felt himself totally lose control over the situation. He would let this happen, because he wanted to, not because he wasn't able to resist. Well maybe because of that to.

Then he lost all coherent thought as pleasure overloaded the rational part of his mind. A slow, soft sound of metal against flesh worked as an obscene background while Jack talked all the way through it, whispering indecency after indecency in his ear. Rhys tried to hold out but he was going to come like a Suicide Psycho, exploding everywhere with no prior warning.

Before he knew it heat was building up in his groin. He arched his back; head forced back against the chair while pushing his hips forward and harder into the hand holding him tight.

"Come now Rhys you handsome devil, come for me," Jack said, and he did. Shooting white streams of cum all over his own lap as pulses of white hot pleasure pulled all air out of his lungs.

ooo

Afterwards it took a while for him to calm his racing heart, he felt like a wrung out rag, limbs soft and warm against the supple leather of his chair. He tried flexing his hands, they both moved. Apparently he had full control over them again, he felt somewhat relieved.

Jack didn't say anything but he could see him leaning close to him, looking at him expectantly. Rhys blushed and had to look away as he wiped himself off the best he could, readjusting his clothes.

"Soo… " Jack hummed, one eyebrow wiggling indecently at him.

Rhys pushed his sweat matted hair back into its usual power look, straightened his back and tie. Then he made a decision. Not, he tried to convince himself, because the teenager still hidden beneath his skin was busy passing out from hero admiration and the fact that all his sweaty youthful dreams had just come true, but because this was his big chance. Well, maybe the hologram thing had never been part of his dreams, but hey, a man made do.

"Yes. Yes, I'll do it."

"Atta boy!" Jack's voice practically beamed. His blue shadow pirouetting in a little victory dance as he laughed fully and deeply. Perhaps the first truly sincere thing Rhys had heard from him. It scared the living shit out of him.

"No pain no gain," he whispered to himself and reached for the executive data link, he figured he needed to plug in to allow Jack to take control of the system, and thus the company. He gripped the cool metal and without hesitation pushed it into his temple socket.

For a minute or two all went black, data whirling in his head as his synapses laboured to keep up. His eyes swam and he was close to throwing up, but then as sudden as it had begun, it stopped.

He gripped the arms of his chair tight, and shook his head trying to clear it. He could hear Jack's voice over the general speakers announcing Rhys as the new executive ruler of Hyperion. He couldn't focus on the details though, head still reeling from the link and stomach rolling from the momentous decision he had just made. He could see his face panned out on the monitor in the desk and he did not doubt that his face was on every screen in Hyperion right now.

Rhys closed his eyes and swallowed.

He didn't regret this. Not even a little, he was sure of it… Nope, no regret at all. Making deals with dead megalomaniacs with a pension for disembodied hand jobs was just another day at Hyperion. Nothing could go wrong with this. Simply nothing. Everything peachy, clear as day, and so on.

Jack, whispered in his head, "You and me Rhys. Me. And. You."

He opened his eyes and smiled at the camera.


End file.
